


Landslide

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/M, For Jay, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: It had all seemed so easy, in theory.





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend, who deserves something much more well-written. I love you, and I'm always with you. Promise.

She looked around her bedroom, gazing at the clutter, the uncharacteristic disorganization of fabrics, tools, and designs. In the corner of the room sat a camera mounted on a tri-pod that continued to sit in front of the white canvas and silently beg for use. Then there was the closed laptop sat atop three textbooks, each with papers sticking out of them and calling out to have their assignments done on time. Then there was the mirror beside the dresser, the one that wasn’t shy about telling the God’s honest truth, the one that was currently saying, “Under-eye bags aren’t a good look for you.” and “Pull yourself together, won’t you? For my sake?”

Her head returned to her hands, palms pressing against her eyes to attempt to soothe the pain of the migraine behind them. It was all too much; how to balance passion, logic and sanity was a path unknown to her. Was there actually a way to do it all; if so, what was it? Did one have to go? Which one: passion or logic? Passion being art, logic being schooling. One being stability, one being free. Monotony or excitement?

She stood from her king-sized bed, walking out of the room that had all of the questions but none of the answers, stopping only to stand in front of the window with a view that increased her rent nearly three-hundred dollars compared to her next door neighbor without one. Lights, movement and opportunity stared at her as if waiting for her answers. It had all seemed so easy, in theory. She would craft when she wasn’t doing homework, make money off of her hobby and then get a real job after earning a degree, all while still enjoying her side projects. It was laughable now; she had half the mind to find a way to go back into time and bitchslap that version of herself silly for thinking life was as forgiving as that.

It wasn’t to say that her life was no good; that was far from the truth. She had a wonderful online following, and while the downside to that was more of a demand for her time and skills, the upside was allowing her to earn her own keep financially and be fully in control of herself. Art wasn’t a steady income; sometimes it was enough for two months’ rent and sometimes it barely scraped the bottom of the barrel for the phone bill. But it satisfied her and made her feel carefree.

She also had a sweetheart of a dog, a red Siberian Husky with bright blue eyes and the biggest heart-eyes imaginable for her mama. Vee may have shed her fluffy fur all over her clothes and floor (the furniture too, though not when her owner was looking) and she was also a bright ball of energy that absolutely required a run every morning at seven o’clock sharp, she still gave the best kisses and knew just when to comfort her mama with cuddles and a silly action such as chasing her tail or skidding along the hardwood floors.

And, of course, she couldn’t forget Arthur. Her big, handsome helluva guy that she hoped to marry someday. He always seemed to know what to do, even in times when he truly didn’t. He was sweet and humorous, and absolutely made for her and vice versa, judging by how well their bodies melded together. There were times where she felt she wasn’t enough for him and all he offered her; how could he possibly settle for an amateur artist and student when he was well-off with a decent job, stable income and a nice apartment? He’d have to be crazy to do such a thing, to run this odd charity.

Without him, she’d sure be struggling a lot more. Her mother always told her, “Don’t rely on a man to make your way in this world.” Another thing that was much easier-sounding in theory. What if Arthur left her and kicked her out of the apartment, along with her sweet girl Vee? What would she do then? Surely Vee would have to go to a new home, which would be a painful process from start to finish. Where would she live? Spend more time on art, or work harder on school? Life didn’t seem to have these kinds of questions as a child. There weren’t as many headaches then either.

She turned her head as the door to the apartment gave way and mere seconds later she was met with a happy pup that just had a fantastic time at the dog park, judging by how green her white fur was. There was a break in the storm echoing in her cranium, sunshine standing before her in what surely was the human form. A small smile gave way as she was embraced warmly, a warm kiss pressed to her aching forehead. Her hands found his sides as she turned her head upwards to meet his turquoise eyes, worry plaguing them as he saw the tiredness, the sadness, the anxiety bundled up in her own. Gently, she shook her head and looked away, watching Vee as she sniffed out her favorite stuffed pig for a snuggle before the inevitable bath.

Arthur’s warm hand enveloped hers as he whistled for Vee, who promptly ran up with Piggy in her mouth. His free hand gently booped the wet, black nose before he pointed to the bathroom, chuckling softly as the girl pouted on her way over. With no hesitation, Arthur took his lover to the bathroom so he could wash the dog he’d thrown a tennis ball for at least fifty times that afternoon. She sat on the floor beside the sink and witnessed the man of her dreams tackle the task of bath time head on, laughing away the migraine as Vee splashed around and gave apologetic kisses. It was nothing for him to have the answer; be it a short-term or long-term solution, Arthur Morgan had the answer for her.

Later, after Arthur brushed Vee’s plentiful fur with sweet praises and a fresh set of pajamas, he relaxed on the couch, his strong arms pulling his girlfriend onto his warm and inviting lap. She’d begun to think again, he could tell by the pout on her lips and the gentle creasing of her eyebrows. Another kiss was pressed to her forehead, this one tenderer than the last, and a little longer. Her eyes shut and the words tumbled out. Where should she take her life? What exactly was it that she’d been building her life around? Certainty or unassuming?

Arthur listened, the gentle sound of his breathing somehow calming. The rise and fall of his chest, the sound of his heartbeat, the way his jaw ticked slightly as he thought of what he could possibly say; it all brought her back down to Earth. Eventually he decided on saying nothing, which wasn’t unusual. He’d shown himself as a man of action since they first met; perhaps that explained his ability to always have an answer for her. Sometimes a question didn’t have an immediate response, but an action always had a reaction.

He carried her off to the messy bedroom and sat her carefully on the bed, and then she watched as he swiftly began sorting the craft supplies to her preferred specifications, each item meeting once again with its bin. He hummed softly as he worked, a song she couldn’t quite make out but nonetheless enjoyed hearing from him. After the bigger of the two messes was cleaned, he made his way to the desk at the far end of the room, setting the laptop aside and opening each textbook, neatly arranging the papers beside their respective books, with each book side by side in an orderly fashion. All was right and waiting now. He grinned slyly and slid into bed beside her, nuzzling his face into her stomach. Instinctively, her hand went to his light brown hair for gentle strokes and an occasional scratch to his scalp. She watched as Vee made her way to her own little bed with Piggy, a smile rising on her lips.

She caught her reflection in the mirror again, and it was then that she knew what love was. And as long as she knew what that was, she could handle the seasons of her life. Steady or sporadic, tethered or unfastened, loved or in love.


End file.
